Most ships and other ocean-going vessels, as well as mobile and stationary platforms for offshore use, have a number of potentially hazardous objects on board. Such objects may be pressurized gas cylinders (also referred to as gas bottles), canisters containing explosives, or other flammable or explosive substances or objects. A common denominator for these objects is that they pose a threat to the ship or platform, including its crew, in case of fire. Maritime regulations stipulate that in case of a fire in the vicinity of gas bottles, the bottles shall be moved to a safe area. The process of locating and removing such gas bottles is time-consuming, and potentially hazardous, and tends to delay the fire-fighting operations. It is therefore a need for a device by means of which such hazardous objects may be isolated.
CA 2 151 880 A1 describes a flexible, inflatable, recoverable “environmental hazard container assembly”, capable of containing a product while not allowing the introduction of any contaminants, and able to be rapidly deployed from either a vessel or a barge. The assembly is comprises a container, a cap, a storage and deployment device. In operation, latches holding a lid and platform portions of a box are tripped manually. Hydraulic cylinders located on the sides of the box are then activated, which rotates the main part of the box upward and outward around the hinge connecting the main part of the box to the platform.
DD 283 115 A5 describes a device configured for—in one operation—throwing a container from a ship, particularly a container with dangerous content. A container frame is provided with two rocker arms, which are hinged to the frame, parially supporting the container, and driven by actuators. When the pivot arms are lifted, the container is released from its attachment to the frame and is allowed to fall into the water.